(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of rope wicks which selectively apply liquid chemicals to plants.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,964 to Jim E. Dale issued Sept. 2, 1980. The Dale patent discloses an apparatus and system for the systematic application of liquid chemicals to plants. A soft woven nylon rope wick is used to convey chemical solution from a reservoir by means of capillary action. The rope apparatus, which is physically supported, is leveled and positioned to selectively contact certain plants as the wick is moved across an agricultural field. Thus, chemical solution is deposited selectively only on contact with the wick.
The rope wick is described in the Dale patent as being solid braid nylon rope G-1032 1/2" in diameter manufactured by Wellington Puritan Mills, Madison, Ga.; picks per inch 2.75 relax; feet per pound 18.5; break strength 4,200 pounds; woven from 32 ends of 840 denier multifilament nylon yarn using 18 bobbins per carrier.